Eevee's Story 1 5
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: In this short sequel, 1.5 is about Eevee getting to know her friends better with the holidays, and is only beginning to really understand them. Spending their days together as the school year comes to a close. The trio become closer than ever no matter how often the guys might disagree from time to time.
1. 15--1 Swimming together

1.5 Ch 1.

~ Eevee

Sylveon bought me a floatie for my birthday, while Riolu bought me a towel with cherry blossoms. I was so happy I suggested we all go to the hidden lake in the woods to go swimming.

"I didn't know there was a hidden lake. And isn't it kind of cold to go swimming right now in November?"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try it at least once Riolu. Come on what do you guys say?"

"Once can't hurt but I just don't want to get sick afterwards."

"Oh come on Riolu it's going to be lots of fun!!! Is Sunday alright with you?! I'm telling ya it's gonna be a blast!! Come on please!!"

"Alright fine. Let's all meet up at the station on Sunday and you all can show me the way."

"Hooray!! I'm so excited!!!"

I admit, me loving the water is still very surprising. And since I still can't quite swim yet, I'm going to be needing that floatie that Sylveon bought.

***Sunday, November 24; 4 days after Eevee's birthda****y**

"Uh...What am I looking at guys? Where's the entrance?"

"Right there."

I said pointing at the bush to crawl through into the abandoned forest.

"You mean that little gap there?"

"Little? Even I can fit through there. Watch."

Sylveon crawled through the bushes getting a little dirty as he went.

"This hole is smaller than I remember. I'll fix it when we start heading back."

"Why not fix it now? We can wait."

"Alright then hold on."

Sylveon squeezed through leaving us there to wait. We heard the sound of branches breaking for about a minute until Sylveon poked his head out and said, "Fixed it, come on guys."

I crawled through first and was greeted to the familiar woods I haven't seen since June.

Riolu hesitated at first but then followed suit. Upon first glance Riolu looked around the woods in surprise.

"Wow these woods are huge. I'm surprised this doesn't belong to anyone."

"If it was we wouldn't be able to have fun in it. Come on let's go!"

I grabbed Sylveon's paw and yanked him to the stream twenty feet away. Riolu taking a while to catch up to us.

"Eevee, you dropped your bag!"

"Oops, sorry about that Riolu."

He handed my bag back to me as we made our way to the sound of running water.

"Pretty peaceful."

"Yes it is."

I touched the tree with my paw and smiled at the memories of seeing this place for the first time.

"Whoah! This lake is so enourmous and blue! Wow..."

Sylveon just nudged Riolu a little and he splashed into the water.

"Hey! Sylveon! That was not cool dude, this water is cold!"

"Hahahaha!!!"

Sylveon perfectly dived into the water. He stayed under for a bit, and rose back up after being underwater for about 10 seconds.

"The water is great!! Come one Eevee dive in!"

"Are you crazy?! I can't I- Whoah!"

Sylveon ribbons grabbed me before I could react and he tossed me into the water with ease.

It felt like I just fell into a pool of ice.

I rose up struggling to staying above water and keep myself warm.

"Oh Eevee, I'm sorry. I forgot you can't swim yet."

Sylveon swam over to me and pulled me close to keep me above water.

"Puah!!! Yeah right you did! This water is freezing!"

"Hehehe, It's not so bad. You guys just need to get used to it. But you little spark will be riding with a floatie for now."

"I'm not a baby, Sylveon."

"I suppose you want to swim back on your own to get the floatie, right Eevee?"

He pretended to let me go but I still acted like he was actually serious about dropping me.

"Alright you win. Just don't drop me."

"I was kidding Eevee. Of course I'm not just going to drop you like that."

"Good. Umm are you okay Riolu?"

"Fine. Just trying to get used to the water. I don't know how Sylveon makes it look so easy."

"Just keep swimming around and you eventually get used to the temperature. Right Eevee?"

"Uh right. Can you put me down now?"

Once he was close enough to shore, I slid out of his arms and walked on over to get my pink floatie. But when I tried using it I just slid out of it in a plop.

Riolu and Sylveon went into hysterics when I stood back up soaking wet.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to use this darn thing!"

They laughed even harder at my comment.

(Note : How will the day finish off in the water? Find out in 1.5 2. ~ Eevee!)


	2. 15--2 Having fun

~Eevee

"Well first of all Eevee. You need to hold onto it before you let the floatie actually float. And if you keep jumping hard with it like that it's going to pop, so next time you try be sure to keep that in mind."

"I wish you could've told me that sooner, Sylveon."

"Sorry Eevee. I just wanted you to try it out first, but I honestly never expected you to jump like that. But now you know so go ahead and give it a shot."

I sighed as I picked it up and slipped it on again. But when I appproached the water this time I cautiously stepped forward and let the floatie glide me to the deeper side of the lake.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Sylveon said as he swam around me and the floatie.

"No, it's not that bad actually. I just wish I could swim like you for once."

"Do you want me to resume the lessons then?"

"Sure. But first I want to float around first."

"Whatever you say Eevee. Do you want me to push you in the mean time then?"

"Yes please."

He chuckled as he pushed me through the lake and I started giggling from the excitement.

"Hey Riolu! Come on over here! It's really fun!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

I waited patiently and as soon as he was only a couple of feet away I splashed him in the face.

"Hey!"

"Hahahaha!!! Take that!"

"You're going to get it now Eevee!!!"

Riolu was suddenly behind me next to Sylveon and together they pushed me hard through the entire lake as fast as they could.

"Ahahahaha!!! Guys you're going too fast!!!"

"I'm not stopping until you say sorry!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

But it was so much fun the thought of apologizing never crossed my mind. It ended when boys were too tired to continue and they both swam back to shore.

"What happenned? It was too tiring for you guys to handle?"

"We were the ones pushing!! So of course it was!!!"

They both laid on their towels panting from the swim. It took a lot of effort but I eventually reached them and sat down.

"Do you think you can still teach me now, Sylveon?"

"Just give me a minute. I need to rest."

"Oh okay. How about you Riolu?"

"No can do. I don't know how to teach you."

"Oh is that so? Well fine then. I'll just have to practice by myself then."

"Uh no, Eevee!"

I ignored both their protests and walked into the water. Sylveon grabbed my paw making me flinch.

"I'll help you Eevee. Just remember how we did it last time."

"O-okay..."

When I was about as deep as my elbows I started moving my paws and tried the Rockruff Waddle that Sylveon's been trying to teach me. I struggled to stay up so Sylveon was helping me by holding me by my stomach.

"You may not be just there yet but with enough small routines and excercises you'll be swimming on your own in no time."

"Can't wait until then."

Riolu approached us with his arms crossed and a shake of his head.

"What good are these small warmups going to do her if she's not actually trying to hold her breath underwater first?"

"Because she has asthma, meaning she has weaker lungs than us, and it will only be more difficult for her to practice holding her breath. Besides when we do get to that part, she needs to know how to swim at least a little before we can even start practicing."

"I still think this is not really helping."

"If you have any other suggestions we both would love to hear them later. Until then you could at least help her at least by actually teaching her something helpful."

"What?!"

"Guys you know I'm still listening right? So could you both stop agruing and treating me like I'm a child please? It's really getting on my nerves."

"Right. Sorry Eevee."

"Let me help her. You're doing it wrong."

"I've got it covered so there's no need."

"When I say I want to help her then I-"

"Ugh guys seriously! Just quit it! It's like your not even listening to me so just stop it right now!!"

They both stopped arguing and grew silent.

"And so you really will stop, I think I will try practicing holding my breath. So both of you just shut up and hold me while I practice."

They were both surprised but didn't hesitate to do what I had asked.

Both holding me by a shoulder, I took a deep breath as they dipped me into the water. The world went silent except for a slight rumbling sound, and all I could see was a bit of the sun shining through the crystal blue waves.

I counted in my head up to 30, and then tapped on their arms for them to pull me back up.

"Wow, not bad Eevee. Very impressive."

"Yeah that was very cool of you Eevee. It was really great."

"Aww thanks guys. Let's try it again."

"O-okay Eevee."

We tried about 4 more times before I was finally tired of practicing.

"Let's go to stadium now Sylveon."

"Wait there's a stadium here too? Now this I gotta see!"

We all laughed as we quickly dried ourselves off and packed up to show Riolu the stadium.

(Note : Sylveon's birthday is exactly a month after Eevee's, so how will the trio share it together? Find out in 1.5 Ch 3. ~ Eevee!)


	3. 15--3 Sylveon's Birthday

~ Eevee

***December 20,** **2550**

I admit when Sylveon told me it was only a week before his birthday I was really surprised he didn't mention it sooner. He simply shrugged saying it wasn't really a big deal, but I insisted me, Riolu, and him are all going to celebrate it together.

He didn't really object, saying he couldn't wait now. But since the week went by fast I hardly had time to prepare anything but I did the best I could to make sure he had a good time.

Me and Riolu went to Sylveon's house together. In the limo I held his present to my chest, but then I heard Riolu whistle at me and I snapped to attention.

"Uh yes?"

"What do you see in Sylveon anyways Eevee?"

"Hold on what?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I tried to take a guess from his tone.

"Why do you dislike him or something?"

"Of course I do. I mean I don't even think he's as nice and carefree as he is. I think he's just really messing with you and is just going to end up hurting your feelings in the long run."

"Do you even know anything about him that as bad as you say?"

Riolu had nothing to say to that but looked like he was on the verge of saying something mean.

"Exactly. If you really took the time to get to know him you might actually find out that he's a decent Pokemon, instead of fighting with him all the time. Besides he saved my neck when I was in a hard time, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even exist today. So don't go accusing my friend when you don't even know him as well as I do!"

Riolu flinched a bit and remained silent.

I felt irritated at Riolu and glared at him in silence.

"We have arrived, young master."

"Thanks Shiftree."

Riolu then left the car to go knock on the door for Sylveon.

When I saw Riolu coming with Sylveon I couldn't help but smile, and as if on cue Sylveon smiled too and politely waved at me.

"Happy birthday Sylveon!"

I said as I walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey Eevee. Thank you for going all the troublefor this. I really appreciate it."

He said as he patted my head and I looked at up at him.

"Umm, Eevee! Where did you say we were going?"

"To the skating rink first. Then to Magikonalds for lunch and then finish it off with a snowball fight at the park."

"Wow that sounds like fun. Thanks Eevee."

We all sat down and took off after Riolu gave his driver the directions.

"Oh Sylveon here is your present."

"Hehehehe. You didn't have to Eevee. You already doing a lot by planning everything today. So this is really a lot to ask from you already."

"No I don't mind. I just wanted to do something nice for you to pay you back for all you've done. Now go on and open it already."

"Alright then."

He gently ripped off the wrapping to reveal the item I bought for him.

"TM # 50 - Substitute?"

"Hehehe.That was a joke. Just take the paper off and the real name is behind it."

"Okay."

He did as I said and when he saw the actual title he started laughing.

"TM # 19 Seismic toss?! A bit avant garde don't you think?"

"Hey it should work it's wonders. Especially on the Pokemon with the higher levels."

"Right. I'm sure it will come in handy thanks Eevee."

Riolu turned on some music and soon we were all singing along to the typical roadtrip songs.

When we arrived a lot of Pokemon were in all full swing skating already.

Some fell down, others didn't even flinch. There was a couple that almost tripped but caught theirselves in time.

I kept my eyes on them for a moment, as I was putting on my skates.

Wondering if that will be me someday, gliding away with my date, with no cares in the world.

My thoughts were interrupted when Sylveon was attempting to skate and fell flat on his chest with an Oumph!

I laughed at him so hard I almost fell off the bench.

"Not as good as I used to be. But I'll get the hang of it eventually."

He tried to stand again but only fell down once more. And when I laughed again, this time I really did fall off the bench.

"No, no. Let me show you how it's done."

Riolu said as he was spinning around Sylveon on the floor.

He skated away and did a complicated series of spins and twists. I was about to applaud him when he tripped backwards without warning and fell on his back.

Sylveon laughed while getting up but barely able to stand with his wobbly legs.

"Wow you sure have class don't you Riolu?"

I simply shook my head at him and skated onto the rink.

(Note : How will Sylveon's birthday go? Find out in 1.5 Ch 4 ~ Eevee!)


	4. 15--4 Skating

~Eevee

I barely balanced myself in time, nearly falling down.

"How are you doing that Eevee?"

"Just put enough pressure on your skates and try not to look down."

"O-okay...Whoah!!!"

I watched as Sylveon hopelessly steadied himself, yet not really gaining any traction.

When he accidentally jerked himself forward and nearly toppled down again.

"Whoah!!! Tchetetteteete!!!!"

He was sychronizing his feet really fast and was waving his arms around I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha!!! You look hilarious right now Sylveon!!!"

"Dude! Just try skating and you'll eventually get the hang of it."

"Wha-Alright here I...Go!"

He then stopped flailing around, and started skating like he actually knew what he was doing.

"Sylveon! Were you faking the whole time?"

"Uh oh, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Seeya!!"

"Hey get back here!"

Riolu skated after him while I struggled to move a few inches.

"What the- Hey why can't I go forward?"

I scanned around for the guys and I saw that Riolu was skating after Sylveon who was now skating backwards.

"Those guys make it look so easy! Why can't I- Wh-Whoa-Whoah!!!"

I felt my foot slip and the world went into a temporary blur as I fell backwards. When I felt a paw go behind me and steadied me forward. But before I could even react or see who it was, I was suddenly transferred into a world as light as feathers.

"You okay there, Eevee?"

I turned to my right and saw that Sylveon was the one that was propeling us both forward.

"Is this too fast for you Eevee?"

I felt the cold air whipping against my face and my feet felt like we were gliding across the giant solid lake.

When Sylveon started to slow down the world started to come into focus. But I was disappointed at the loss of such speed that made me enjoy every moment I was alive.

"Aww, don't slow down. Please Sylveon..."

"Okay if you say so."

This time I was ready to glide on and I felt like I was in the sky again. Sylveon held onto my paw gently to try to relax at my speed.

"If this is too slow for you Sylveon, you can go on without me. I think I've just got the hang of it now. So just go on."

"I'm actually a little tired right now Eevee. So I'll just stay at your speed for now."

"Hey guys! Did you forget about me!?"

I turned around to see Riolu struggling to keep up with us both. I skated on over to him and helped him forward.

"Oh thanks Eevee."

"Don't mention it Riolu."

Once I was sure he would be fine on his own I skated on by myself, letting myself relax with the wind.

"This is nice."

Sylveon skated around in infinite eights, while Riolu mostly kept to himself.

"Hey Eevee!!"

"What? Whoah!!"

Sylveon's ribbons went around me and he effortlessly tossed me into the air.

"EEVUI!!!"

I landed on my twos on fell gently backwards onto my butt.

"Hehehehe...How was that Eevee? Fun?"

"Don't do that again without at least warning me next time."

"Noted."

As I got up Sylveon skated away from me to do some complicated twists in the air.

"Tch! What a showoff."

"I don't see you doing something like that Riolu, without falling down."

Riolu blushed in embarassment and skated away with his paws in his jacket.

"One two three...One two three...One two three...Whoah! Oof!"

My face hit the floor hard. Sylveon and Riolu came back to help me up in seconds.

"Are you okay Eevee?"

"Someone just whipped passed me and made me fall down."

"I think I know those punks. Want me to teach them a lesson?"

"No that's fine. But I think I don't want to skate anymore if that's all right with Sylveon..."

"Yeah it's fine with me. If my friends get hurt then we won't be having fun anymore, so let's go eat before they try something else."

"Good plan."

All three of us went back to the bench and ending our skating venture for the day.

But I wanted to put a smile back on Sylveon's face so I threw a snowball at him in giggles. Riolu followed suit and started pelting Sylveon with snowballs too. Sylveon loaded a bunch of snowballs with his ribbons and started launching them at us. The snowball war was on.

"Hahaha!!! Riolu get him over there! Oof!! Hahah! Hey no fair!!"

"Take this!!! Hehehehe... Oww, that hurt!!"

"Whoo!!! Whoah!! Aheyhey!!!! Owww!!! Hahahaha!! You guys are good!!!"

"You guys can't reach me!!! Hahahaha!!! Whoah!!! Oof!!! Ahahaha!!!"

"Eevee you okay!! Oof!!"

"Oof!!"

They both managed to hit each other at the same time and knocked each other down. I grabbed a bunch of snow without even thinking and tossed the enourmous snowball at them.

"1000 Score!!!! Hahahaha!!!"

They both stared at me in surprise and joined in as I laughed at their snow masks.

"Hahahaha!!! Ahh! Hey no fair!! I think I swallowed some!!"

"Take that Eevee!!!"

We went on for I don't know how long until we were all too tired to even stand up we all lazily fell down into the snow in our own fit of laughter.

"Phew!! Oh wow that was fun!!!"

"You're telling me bro!!! Eevee how did you make a huge snowball like that?!"

"I'll never tell."

"Oh yeah!!"

"Puah!! Hey, that's no fair!!"

But I didn't even have the energy to retaliate the snowball and it just landed on Riolu's side.

We all broke out into laughter again.

When we were ready we all stumbled to the nearest Magikonalds, and ate like there was no tommorrow.

"Wow, best birthday ever!!"

I just laughed as the guys started acting all silly with their food on purpose. I couldn't help but join in but we had to stop when we nearly started a food fight and almost got in trouble.

"You guys are the best!!!"

"We better be or you owe us a movie!"

"I think I just might take you up on that offer. Thanks Eevee."

"No problem. Anything for my friends!"

"Should we try it out after New Year's?"

"Hell yes!! Let's go for it!!"

"Alright I can't wait!!"

(Note : Now that the birthday ended on a high note, how is it going to be on New Years? Find out in 1.5 Ch 5 ~ Eevee!)


	5. 15--5 Haunting New Years

~ Eevee

***December 31, 2550**

I didn't give Sylveon a Christmas gift because his birthday present was technically for both holidays. But I still gave him some chocolates, while I gave Riolu some weighted wristbands. Even though I sometimes feel like I gave them to the wrong Pokemon I guess it didn't really matter since they both share equal importance to me.

But why they both wanted to watch a horror movie is beyond me.

"Are you sure we guys should be watching this movie? I'm already getting goosebumps after watching the trailer and I can't stop sweating from thinking about that knife scene."

"Oh crap Eevee. I completely forgot about that."

The reason why was because I couldn't forget the image of Riolu's sister trying to stab me just months ago. I still have the scar from that day as a reminder of when I was literally facing Death.

"Too late now. I already wasted all my allowance buying our tickets so we can't switch now. How about you cover her eyes and I'll cover her ears when that scene comes out? That way she won't have to see or hear it, what do you think?"

"I suppose that works. Are you alright with that Eevee?"

"It's fine. I just hope I don't spoil your fun because of me, that's all."

"As long as were together we don't really mind."

"Yeah let's go Eevee."

Sylveon grabbed my left paw while Riolu grabbed my right.

I felt a bit better as we all walked into the theater together.

The room was pretty well lit up and the giant white screen added a slight sense of awe to the room. We took our seats directly in the middle and watched the shampoo advertisement out of boredom.

**30 minutes later**

"By the time the movie starts I'm going to be halfway through my popcorn already."

"Any minute now."

_'Please be quiet and courteous. And silence your cellphones now.'_

I did as the screen told me taking a quick peak at the time before the room when into complete darkness.

"OOOHHH, scaryyy.."

"Well here we go."

After about 10 more minutes of trailers, the movie started with a human running away from something in a forest. They may be gone now but they still had good taste in movie production, that once in a while the theater plays a movie made by the humans from centuries ago.

'_He's coming...I gotta hide!'_

The music playing added more tension to the chase.

"Eevee where do you think she'll hide next? Inside the shack or the basement?"

"I say basement."

"Thanks Riolu. And you Eevee?"

"Why the basement? That would seem even more dangerous than the shack and not to mention even scarier. The shack is unexpected and provides a quick getaway since the killer will obviously go down there. Running into the basement is just stupid. I say shack."

"Because in a horror movie the victims always hides in the dumbest places. Now let's see who is the winner."

As if on cue the girl runs down into the basement.

"Wait what?!"

"Called it." "Called it."

"She just put herself in the killers lair. Now that is just plain stupid."

"That's why horrors are so good. The stupidity."

"I guess so... Oh my Arceus..."

The girl walked into a basement lit up with red lighting except for the table where a dead human layed there with her organs spilling out all over the table. The girl puts her hand on her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

The sound of a door closing...

"Someone else is in there."

The girls breathing goes ragged...

The lights go out...

The girl starts whimpering...

We can see nothing when we hear a ear splitting scream immeadiately silenced by the sound of a knife cutting flesh.

"Well I think she's dead..."

"I don't think I could stomach her death if I looked at it."

"Me either."

The rest of the movie was a typical high school drama cliche except for the reports of a clown killer on the loose.

_'You guys hear about that lake about a couple miles past the old oak right?'_

_'That disgusting old place? Yeah I heard about it, why do ask?'_

_'How about we all go camping this weekend at the old Lake Cassidy? I hear the water just great around this time of year. What do you girls say? Unless you're too chicken to go.'_

_'Us? Chicken? Sure we'll go.'_

_'Great I'll invite the rest of the group so we can all go together.' Seeya chickies later.'_

"Seriously a lake in the woods? That is definitely a place you shouldn't go when there's a killer on the loose. What if he's there?"

"That's what were about to find out."

The two girls have a short argument because the reasonable one thinks it's too risky, but the carefree one convinces her that since her crush is invited than it will definitely be worth it especially since she could possibly score a kiss with him.

_'Okay then let's go.'_

"Wow, now that's just dumb."

"Very."

They all go off to the lake and have fun swimming in the water all day. At night they all dance beside the campfire while one strums a guitar.

The reasonable one and her crush sit on a dock and starting talking about dumb things like the weather and how much fun the rest of the group is having. Sometime during the conversation they decide it's a good idea to kiss when their interrupted by her best friend who asks them where her boyfriend went.

"Uh oh, it begins now..."

The scene changes to someone standing over a dead body where he just pulled out the knife out of the guy the group is now looking for.

"Yeah it has..."

While they look off the killer takes advantage of them by killing them off one by one. The girl and her crush search together until he decides now is a good time to confess to her about his feelings for her.

"Wow so cliche..."

"Yeah it is..."

They pull into a kiss surrounded by a little light coming from the moon.

"Sure kiss when your friends are all dying off. Brilliant idea."

The guy suddenly opens his eyes and gently pushes her away.

_'What's wrong? Why are you-'_

_'Hack!'_

_'Hehehehe...'_

The killer just stabbed her one minute boyfriend with a knife directly through his chest.

"Ah the infamous stabbing scene."

The guy tells her to run before the killer stabs him further.

She hesitates...

The killer pulls out the knife of the corpse...

To stab him over and over again repeatedly

My memories came flashing in mind at once that I had to clench my head from the sudden euphoria.

The movie is the last thing on my mind as the evil laughter of Riolu comes into my head full blast as if taunting me.

'that is messed up...right eevee... eevee?'

My face sweated and tears were threatening to come down my eyes.

'Aww is she gonna cry...'

"Stop it..."

"Eevee?"

I felt something touch me and I batted it away in fear.

"No...Go away..."

"Eevee..."

The paw is what snapped me out of it, and the warm reassurance of it.

"Sylveon?"

"It's okay Eevee. I'm right here. Just look at me. Ignore the screen and look at me."

Despite my shuddering I looked at him and almost smiled at how worried he looked at me.

He patted my ears and I began to relax so fast pratically forgeting what I was thinking about in mere seconds.

The movie went by in a blur and when we left Riolu could not stop talking about how awesome it was.

"All met a greusome fate. No survivors or traces of the teenagers. So mysterious and cool."

"Yeah yeah...Greusome..."

"What did you guys think of it- Wait what's wrong Eevee?"

"Nothing did. Just don't talk about in front of her from now on okay?"

"Umm did I miss something..."

"No you didn't. Let' go see of the fireworks are out yet, okay?"

"Umm okay..."

I reluctantly let go of Sylveon's paw I didn't even realize I was still holding. But any distraction was good for the memories that were now rising back up.

We stepped outside just in time to hear a loud boom pop into the sky. My phone screen showed midnight as if right on cue.

"Wow it looks like the fireworks have just started. Aren't they pretty guys?"

"Yeah they are. Happy New Years. Sylveon. And Eevee."

"Aww you too Riolu."

I gave him a brief hug and then did the same with Sylveon.

He brought his face close to my ear to whisper.

"Are you sure you're okay Eevee? If you need to talk you only have to say so."

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Sylveon."

He didn't look too convinced though, but he tried his best to shrug it off.

"Come on guys let's take a selfie!"

"Okay." "Sure."

"On the count of three, say 'Happy 2551!'. Ok? Ready 1, 2, 3..."

"HAPPY 2551!!!!"

The phone clicked just as a firework lit up the sky for a perfect camera shot.

(Note : I realized I forgot to mention Valentines Day and White Day just before the trio go on Spring Break. Hope you guys enjoy the double holiday chapter - Ch 6!)


	6. 15 -- 6 Both are important

*Valentines Day

February 14th, 2551

The day where couples celebrate their time together. When will that be me someday?

"Hey Eevee!"

"Hey Ryu, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just have to be away from the house right now because dad has a surprise for mom and he doesn't want me to spoil it like I did last year."

"You did? What did you do?"

"I told mom dad had bought her a new jewelery set."

"Ryu! That wasn't very nice of you, you know!"

"What? I don't like keeping secrets. That's why my dad is trying to do something different without me around to spoil it."

"Well it's no wonder he's mad at you. Shame on you."

"Anyways what about you, why did you want to go out instead of being at home?"

"I just wanted to give my parents privacy. They rarely get it nowadays and they deserve it on the day of love. Besides what's wrong with wanting to hang out with a friend?"

"Nothing."

I smiled and looked at the cherry blossoms beginning to bloom. It was so beautiful. Even better I spotted a dock that leads out into a beautiful blue lake.

"Hey Ryu do you mind heading over there?"

"Oh sure."

"Yay, let's go!"

I grabbed his paw and eagerly headed over to see the water.

"Eevee slow down! You're gonna trip and hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine! I just want to get there now-whoah! AHH!"

I narrowly dodged a street lamp but the wrong way and our arms accidentally got caught around it forcing our paws to seperate.

And when I tried to regain my balance I was greeted with not but air and flew into the water.

"EEVEE!"

I landed in the pond with a heap. And since there still some small hints of snow around the park the water was freezing.

I swam up to the surface and took a gaspful of air. I was still learning how to swim and since it was so cold I didn't know what to do.

"Ryu! Hel-"

I sank back down and fought hard to swim back up.

"Ryu! Ah!"

Just as Ryu was about to dive in he stopped in his tracks.Just as I was suddenly scooped up by someone.

I looked up to see Sylveon carrying me back to shore.

"Oh thank...y-you... Sy-sylveon."

"Don't mention it. I was closeby when I saw you fall in. You really had me worried there."

"Were you- wi-with someon- ACHOOO!"

"Bless you. Are you alright Eevee?"

"Yeah I'm go-good. As long as I do-don't take another dive in the- ACHOO!"

"You must be freezing. I can feel you shaking. Come on."

I nuzzled into him as I was trying to get warm.

"EEVEE ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Huh? Oh I'm fi-fine Ryu. I just fe-feel...ACHOO! cold."

"You scared me there!"

"Calm down Ryu she just came out of the cold water. As long we keep our heads on and Eevee gets warmer than were good."

"Well I guess so- Hey! And how did you get here at the right moment?! Why were you here in the first place?"

"I was on a date but I think she left as soon as she saw me running."

"You don't ditch a girl when you're on a date with her."

"Saving Eevee is better than going a crummy date with a girl at school you don't even know."

"Jeez was it really that bad?"

"You have no idea. All she talked about was her past relationships and Valentines Day."

"Ouch."

Sylveon sat me down on a picnic blanket and wrapped me up with it.

"Thank you."

He pulled out a hankerchief from his jacket and handed it to me.

When I blew my nose though it was wet.

"Sylveon this one is drenched."

"Oh I'm sorry! Here!"

I handed it back it him and he wrung out the water as best as he could.

"Sorry this is the only one I have."

"Here's mine Eevee."

"Thank you."

I blew my nose as they quietly sat on the grass with me wrapped up in a blanket.

"Want some hot cider guys? It's my mum's recipe."

"Something hot would be nice right now."

"Yeah sure."

He poured us all a glass and handed us one.

"To friends. And Valentines Day?"

When I said the last part we all laughed.

"Hehehe to a friends Valentines Day!"

"Friends Valentines Day!"

We clinked our glasses and cheered.

What I tasted was sweet happiness and a touch of nature.

"Mmm this is so good."

"Thank you. I'll tell my mother that you liked it."

"Yeah this really good. But you know what this would taste really good with?"

He pulls out a white box and opens it to reveal chocolate poke puffs.

"Wow you just made my day."

"Yeah aren't those the expensive kind."

"Very. But the taste is worth it."

He was right. I just put the most delcious and savory piece of chocolate pastry in my mouth.

"Ahhhh am I heaven?"

"Yeah it is quite delicious."

We all laughed and savored each poke puff we shared together.

What more could a female ask for then spending Valentines Day with her two best friends?

***March 14th, 2551**

***White Day**

My mother let me have the day off today, so I spent my time at home studying until Sylveon and Ryu got out of school.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!"

I closed my textbook and headed downstairs. My parents and I finally managed to move into a new apartment so we could expand the flowershop more. Business has been really good lately and living in a new apartment has been great for me.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!"

"On the way over here we bought you all a cake. Hope you don't mind."

"No problem we can just cut it in the kitchen. Come on in."

Once they stepped in I closed the door.

"This apartment is really nice."

"Thank you Sylveon. It's really nice to live someplace different that's not behind a flowershop."

"I heard that young lady!"

"That was the point mom!"

We all laughed as we headed in the kitchen and I set the cake down.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"How about poker?"

"Eevee Leafeon! You are not going to be betting in my house young lady!"

"Alright fine! How about Go Magikarp?"

"Sounds good."

Several hours later

"Hey you totally have a seven! You haven't dropped down any cards yet so you have to have something!"

"What if told you I didn't?"

"Let me tell you why that's bul-"

"Shh! Ryu! Do you want to get me trouble?"

"Oh right sorry. But I still think smiles over here definitely has something!"

"Me too. What are you hiding Sylveon?"

"Nothing I swear. And it's your turn."

"Okay do you have a 7?"

"Nope Go Fish!"

"Okay then it's time to show how many pairs you have?"

We all put our cards down and this was the end result.

I had two pairs. Ryu also had two. And Sylveon had four jokers.

"What Sylveon?! How did that happen?!"

"It just wasn't in my luck today. That or the deck isn't a very good one."

"Oh well maybe next time."

"You guys wanna play something else? Twister?"

"Hehehe bring it on you two."

***30 minutes later**

"Just because we can't move much right now doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"That's good to know! Mom spin next!"

"Okay Eevee. It's green left foot."

Oh crap my left foot was on the yellow furthest away from the green and I have to get past four tangled limbs please help me.

I carefully moved it and somehow managed to get a green.

"Phew made it!"

"Ryu! Yellow left paw!"

"Here I go! Got it!"

"Sylveon right foot blue!"

"Ha! That's easy!"

"Eevee! Left paw yellow!"

"What?! You're kidding me! Whoah Ahh! oof!"

I slipped causing us all to fall down and lose.

When that happenned we all laughed our butts off all while trying to get untangled.

"Okay who wants cake?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

We all laughed and ate cake together.

"Oh Eevee this is for you."

Sylveon handed me a purple hydrengea.

"Aww thanks Sylveon it's beautiful."

"And I got you this Eevee."

Ryu gave me a bag of cookies.

"These look delicious. Thank you both."

We snacked on my cookies and I placed the flower behind my ear as we all laughed watching a funny movie until we all fall asleep. Agreeing to have a sleepover a long time ago since it was the weekend tommorrow anyways.

But I was glad to spend time with my best friends not just today. But for the rest of my life, I am grateful to have them both beside me.

(Note : The holidays come to an end but their friendship burns stronger now. This short canon sequel comes to an end. How will it hold in upcoming Year 2 when even more problems head in their direction? Stay tuned and thanks for reading.)


End file.
